Where I Stood
by hollas
Summary: Lisbon has a near death experience that really shakes her up, to the point where she takes a break from the work life. A new woman supervisor takes over and lays it on thick with Jane. He can't stand it and goes to spend time with Lisbon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heart racing, Lisbon wakes from a deep slumber, to find her hands tied behind the back of a chair. Thinking she's alone, she yells out "HELP!" only to get a quick, hard slap across the face.

"Shut up!" The voice came from a man, who was standing behind her, but was slowly making his way to the front of her. Gasping, the face of the man brings a rush of memories back to Lisbon.

"Mr. Mendez, come out of your bedroom please. I'd like to talk to you about the death of your wife." Lisbon and Jane stood in the living room of Mr. Mendez's home trying to convince the man to speak with them. Slowly, the doorknob turned and Mr. Mendez stepped out of his room with his hands behind his back.

_In a quick, fluid movement, Mr. Mendez took his hands out from behind his back, revealing a gun in his right hand. Aiming the gun, he shoots Jane in the shoulder and then makes a run for Lisbon. Jane passed out, landing on the floor with a _thud_, bleeding badly. Lisbon was able to hold Mr. Mendez off for about 10 seconds before he clubbed her in the head. She tried to fight the throbbing pain, but the darkness took over anyways._

Remembering that Jane was with her there, she frantically looked around in the dark room for the blond-haired man. She didn't find anything in the abandoned room. He had her hostage. "Mr. Mendez, what do you want with me?" Her voice was scratchy and dry.

"Well, I thought that was clear, Agent Lisbon. I don't want you saying anything. I want you to leave the case alone."

"You know very well that I can't do that. Plus, you didn't kill Jane, so he's still alive and he now knows you have me. My team is probably already on their way here, looking for us right now. How long has it been anyways?" Looking around, it looked like they were in an abandoned cabin. It was dark outside, so it was either late at night, or early in the morning. It was also relatively warm for this time of the year, so they must've gone south.

"It's been 3 days since you passed out. I must say, you are a very deep sleeper, Agent Lisbon. You didn't stir once."

"You're not going to get away with this. I bet Jane is already on his way here." Just as she said that last line, her cell phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone, she knew Jane was calling. Unfortunately, Mendez had her cell. Looking at the screen, his face paled slightly, but he spoke with confidence when he answered the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Jane. We were just talking about you!"

"I hope you were talking about how I'm going to find you. And that when I do, you'll regret the day you even _thought_ about taking Lisbon."

"It's nice to hear such confidence, so sure that you will find us."

"Is she okay? I want to talk to her. Put her on the phone now." Anger mixed with worry as he spoke with Mendez, but he quickly changed it to a more calming voice when Lisbon got on.

"Jane?" Lisbon sighed knowing he was alive. She wasn't exactly telling the truth earlier. She really had no way of knowing. "Are you okay?"

"Never better. Well, scratch that. It could be better. I'm sorry, Lisbon. I will find you and you will be safe again, but I need you to do something. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and just answer 'yes' or 'no'. I think I'm in the right area as to where you are, but I just need to know the specifics now. Remember, only 'yes' and 'no'. Are you in a building?"

"Yes."

"Big?"

"No."

"House?"

"No."

"Cabin?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm closer than I thought. Now, he has probably got an idea that you told me where you are. He will pull a gun, but I will be there soon, so stall. Teresa?"

Lisbon was surprised to hear him use her first name. "Yes, Patrick?"

"I will find you."

"I know. Hopefully it will just be in time."

"Me too. Bye, Teresa."

"Bye, Patrick." A tear grew at the corner of her eye thinking that may have been the last time she would've heard his voice again. She quickly blinked it away, not wanting Mendez to see her vulnerable.

Hanging up the phone, Mendez took it back. "What were all the 'yes' and 'no's about? Did you tell him where we are, you little bitch?" Getting angry, Mr. Mendez did exactly what Jane said he would. He pulled out a gun.

"No. How could I? I was knocked out." She was stalling, but she couldn't think of what else to say.

"What did he ask you then?"

_Think quickly, Teresa,_ Lisbon thought to herself. "He was asking me questions about my physical state."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Whether I was raped, had any broken bones, bleeding, drugged, and things like that." _That's believable enough,_ she thought.

"You're lying! He asked you more that that! What else did you tell him?"

"Nothing, I swear!" She was starting to get nervous with his growing temper and the gun he had pointed at her.

"You lying bitch!" Raising the gun, he aimed it right at her forehead.

_Jane's not going to make it,_ she sadly thought. Closing her eyes, she awaited her death.

Not more than 5 seconds later, a gun shot rang out, but not the one she was expecting. Opening her eyes slowly, Lisbon saw Mendez lying at her feet, bleeding from a gunshot wound in his back. Looking up, she was shocked to see Jane in the doorway with a gun pointed at where Mendez just stood.

"Jane! Oh, thank God!" Closing her eyes, Lisbon slumped in her seat, sobs racking her body.

Jane rushed to her and untied her hands from behind the chair. Jumping up, Lisbon leapt to Jane, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist. They stood there, Lisbon crying into Jane's shoulder, while Jane rubbed her back, repeating, "you're safe" into her hair.

EMTs suddenly swarmed the room, getting to work on Mendez and making their way to the happy pair. Seeing she had to get checked out, she parted Jane with a "thank you" and a kiss on the cheek.

Jane nodded, replying, "Anytime."

Smiling, she went and spoke with the medics.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Reviews if you think I should continue!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**hol**

**p.s. I will be continuing my other story, just needed to start this one while it was on the mind :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lisbon, I realize this may not be the best thing for the team, but it's the best thing for _you_ right now. You have been in three hostage situations in the past two months, all from people with revenge on their minds. Though this may be the safest place for you, we can't keep your life at stake when people know where you are. So that why I'm sending you away for two weeks." Lisbon opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it with a withering stare from Minelli. "You are to have no contact with the CBI or any of the agents. If I find out you've been in contact with any of them, I will increase your 'time off'. Is this all clear, Agent Lisbon?"

"Yes, sir." Lisbon slowly got out of the chair and went back to the bullpen to inform the team of the new arrangements.

* * *

Everyone was in their usual spots. Jane in his leather couch pretending to be asleep; Van Pelt in front of her computer screen; Cho reading a new novel; and Rigsby chowing down on a slice of cold pizza from the fridge. Seeing the casualness of her team makes her smirk, but she quickly gets rid of it as she prepares for the task at hand.

"Alright, I have some news, so you all have to pay attention. Especially you, Jane." She watches a grin grow on his face as he opens his eyes, sits up, and leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Thank you. I know this is going to be somewhat of a surprise, but unfortunately, Minelli has ordered me to take a two weeks break from work, starting tomorrow. I'm not allowed to have any contact with the CBI or it's agents. A replacement will start tomorrow, so if you need me for anything, ask me now or save it until I come back."

"Who will your replacement be, Boss?" Rigsby asked. He miraculously put his pizza down, his full attention on Lisbon now.

"Her name is Susan Mitchell. She is younger than me, but has been here just as long as me, so she knows the rules. Jane? This means she will not be so nice about your tricks and mind games, so take it easy on her. Please." Lisbon knew she could give this as a command, but she secretly wanted to hear how this woman deals with Jane.

"I can't make any promises, my dear Lisbon, but I will try," Jane replied with mock sincerity on his face.

"I guess that's all I can ask for. Does anyone need anything before I leave?" Nobody spoke up, so Lisbon nodded and went into her office to pack up her things that she didn't want her replacement seeing. In the middle of her packing, a small knock came at her door. She didn't even have to guess who it was. "Come in, Jane."

"Can you teach me that trick? It's like you're psychic or something." She gave him a serious glare, but it was ruined with a smirk. She was glad she had a chance to speak with Jane alone before she left. He held up his hands in mock defense from her glare. "No. Seriously, I came to see how you're doing. Are you okay?"

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be. Thank you again, Jane, for finding me. You saved my life and I'm eternally grateful for it."

She walked towards the blonde, arms stretched out for a hug. His hands flew up again in protection. "No need to get sappy now. You would've done the same for me. No need for a hug." Lisbon stepped back slightly, disappointment clouding her face. Considering her for a moment, Jane smiled. "I'm just kidding. Get over here." She smiled as they embraced each other.

It was in that moment that she realized she was going to actually miss Patrick Jane.

* * *

"Okay guys," Lisbon started at the end of the day. "Stay out of trouble *****cough*****Jane*cough* and the rest of you make sure he doesn't torture the replacement." Walking up to them, Lisbon shook hands with Rigsby and Cho, receiving "bye, Boss" and "see you when you get back." She moved on to Van Pelt and gave her a "good luck with them" with a smile and Van Pelt returned the smile and wished her well. Finally she came to Jane, who pulled her into a hug and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. She blushed and he chuckled, looking down at her reddened face.

Realizing he did that for the reaction alone, she scowled at him. Jane simply shrugged saying, "couldn't resist." She shook her head and headed to the elevators, Jane following behind. "Have fun and relax. I'll see you when you get back, but I'll no doubt talk to you before then." Lisbon stepped into the elevator.

"Bye, Jane."

"Bye, Teresa." He turned and left before seeing her shocked expression, which quickly changed to embarrassment as the door cut off her view of his disappearing figure.

Getting into her car, she took one last look up at the team's floor and wasn't surprised to see Jane watching her in the window. Starting up the car, she whispered, "Bye, Patrick," and drove away.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Yay or nay? Thanks for reading!**

**hol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, maricejayo. As much as I wanted this chapter to be longer, I just couldn't do it. Next chapter should be longer though. Please enjoy anyways!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Susan Mitchell carried a box of her personal things towards her new temporary office. It was 6:45, giving her 15 minutes to set up before the team came in. She asked them to come in early so they could all get to know each other before they to work.

Walking into the bullpen, she let out a small gasp as the sight in front of her. There was a man asleep on the couch snoring slightly. Shaking her head, Susan approached the man sleeping, but before anything came out of her mouth, a wide grin broke out on his face. Unsure if he was still asleep, she leaned forward to tap the man. Only an inch from his shoulder, he opened his piercing blue eyes, making her gasp again. "You must be Susan Mitchell. I'm Patrick Jane, the consultant for the team. Welcome."

"Uh, thanks. Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing sleeping on the team's couch?" _And why are you so damned gorgeous,_ she asked herself.

"Not the team's couch. My couch. I don't use a desk; I use the couch. Lisbon doesn't really care. You'll come to understand why." Nodding at the explanation, Susan found herself without anything to say, but with an open mouth, gaping at Jane idiotically. Finally gathering control of her feet, Susan moved towards Lisbon's office. Only an inch from the door, Jane's voice broke the silence, making her pause. When he speaks, she listens, but does not turn while the words fill the space between them. "Oh, and I find it flattering that you find me attractive. Thank you."

Shocked, Susan turned around to say something about the inappropriateness of that last comment, but found that he had already fallen back "asleep". Sighing, he entered the office, closing the door behind her.

Susan set up her things rather quickly, finding that she had an extra 10 minutes before the team showed up. Unfortunately, this extra time left her to her thoughts, which wouldn't stray from Patrick Jane. Yes, he was gorgeous, but he was also wild and apparently inappropriate. Though, none of this could keep her from denying her attraction for him. She was single and she knew his past left him available as well. But she couldn't help but wonder why he was still available.

Even though he lost his family in a tragic way didn't mean she didn't have a shot at winning over his heart. The problem was that she probably wouldn't be able to so this in 2 weeks. She would need more time. _But how, _she thought to herself. Maybe, just maybe, if she were able to prove her readiness and capable abilities, she would win over the team and be the Senior Agent instead of Lisbon. All she had to do was make sure everything ran smoothly.

Glancing at the clock, it said 7:00. Go time.

* * *

The team was having a quiet conversation that cut short as soon as Susan stepped into the room. She welcomed them all with a warm smile. "Good morning, everyone! I'm Susan Mitchell, your replacement for the next couple weeks. I hope we can work together smoothly and cooperatively. Can I get some names?"

Cho spoke first. "I'm Agent Kimball Cho. It's nice to meet you. You can just call me Cho." They shook hands and looked to Rigsby. "Hi. I'm Agent Wayne Rigsby. You can call me Rigsby." They, too, shook hands. Finally, it was Van Pelt's turn to speak up. "I'm Agent Grace Van Pelt. Welcome to the team." They just smiled at each other.

"And I've already met Patrick-"

"Uh, I prefer Jane, if you don't mind, Mitchell," Jane interrupted, pleased at the once again shocked expression that took over her face, sitting up from his position on the couch.

"Of course. I apologize, Jane. Well it's great to meet you all. We don't have a case yet, but I'm sure one will show up sooner or later."

Yet no case showed up at all that week. Though Susan didn't quit at trying to get Jane to notice her and talk to her. She wanted to see if Jane felt any sort of attraction for her, but she couldn't tell from behind his mask that he seemed to wear all the time. So she came up with a great plan to try to get some out-of-work time with the mysterious man.

By that Friday, everyone was bored out of their minds, so Susan decided to invite everyone to dinner, her treat. Of course, her plan was to get time with Jane, but she figured it would be a little too out of the ordinary if she only invited him, so she extended the invitation to the whole team.

"Any takers? I was thinking Chinese, my treat." Looking around, it seemed like no one was going to speak up. "Jane?"

"Sure. I guess I could go for some food."

"Cho?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, already have planes for tonight."

Nodding in an understanding way she looked to Rigsby and Van Pelt, who also shook their heads 'no'. "We have plans to hang out just he two of us. Sorry," Rigsby answered, his eyes never leaving Van Pelt's. Even though she was keeping a straight face to the outside world, she was jumping in excitement on the inside. Turning to Jane, she said, "Looks like it's just the two of us. Do you mind?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Not at all. It will be fun."

_Oh, you have no idea,_ she thought. Tonight was the night to make her move.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of Susan? Haha don't be afraid to show your hatred of the character…I hate her too :) just had to throw her in there so Jane will throw himself at Lisbon, which should happen within the next two chapters.**

**Hopefully you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**hol**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For Lisbon, the week wasn't going so slow. She found herself busy almost everyday, going out to catch up with old friends and to get to know new ones. Over the years working, she had forgotten what it was like to have a life besides work. She spent almost all of her time working on their cases, leaving almost no time for a social life besides for the ones she had with her colleagues. The problem was that even though her days were busy, she still found that she had nights all to herself, leaving her to her thoughts.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't help but think how the days dragged on before Jane came onto the team and even now when her days were ridiculously busy, they still dragged on without the blond-haired, blue-eyed man by her side. She was now actually coming to realize how much she enjoyed Jane's presence throughout the workday. Not only that, but how she felt like something was missing without Jane there with her. She mentally slapped herself for thinking these kinds of things considering she was his boss, but she couldn't help wondering if there was something deeper she was starting to feel for the pain-in-the-ass consultant.

Getting up from her spot on the couch, Lisbon made her way to the kitchen and took out a package of popcorn. Tonight was her Friday movie night and what was a movie without popcorn? While she waited for the popcorn to finish, she paced around her kitchen wondering what Jane was doing at this very moment. Then something broke her train of thought. It took her a second to realize it was the phone and without checking the caller ID, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lisbon. I need your help."

"Jane?" She ran over the words her boss had said to her. For her to not have any contact with her agents or any of the other agents in the CBI building. Luckily enough for her, Jane wasn't an agent. He was only their consultant. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a tad in over my head and I need some help."

She shook her head with a smirk playing on her lips. Only Jane would be in over his head without her guidance for a week. _Well, looks like movie night is cancelled,_ she thought as she listened to the consultant on the phone.

* * *

_Earlier that evening_

Susan sat across from Jane in a fancy Italian restaurant. Not exactly what Jane was going for, but oh well. He was watching her lips as he thought about what he was getting himself into. Realizing finally that she was talking, he figured it would only be polite to listen to what his "boss" was saying to him.

"So, do you think I'm doing good as the replacement?"

"Yeah, you're doing great. Do you like working with the team?"

"Yes, very much so. I think we've clicked well, don't you think?"

"Mhm. Not bad at all. What are you going to do when Lisbon gets back?"

"Oh, I don't have anywhere to go exactly. I just wait for another position to open up for a replacement job."

"That must be tiring."

"I guess, only I don't like it so much. I want to be on a team pretty badly, or even lead my own team. I just haven't found any team that has liked me enough."

"Well, we like you enough, it's just that we have such a great team leader right now. But if anything should happen where we don't have our dear Lisbon in charge, then we would be glad to have you."

"Well thank you. I'll take that as a very high compliment for a man who doesn't always tend to like people. How good do you think I am in comparison to her?"

"Not bad. She's just a tad stricter about things. Lisbon is a by-the-books lady, if you know what I mean."

"So, she wouldn't wear anything or do anything like this?" she asked gesturing to her curly blond hair done up gracefully and navy blue halter dress that brought out her eyes.

"Not really her thing." She noticed how he didn't really react to her outfit, which held tight to her curves. She suddenly thought of one thing that could get his attention on her body. Slowly, she adjusted the front of her dress, revealing more cleavage. Watching him as she moved around, she was happy to see a reaction. Jane's eyes moved from her own down to her breasts as he gulped silently. She kept her face unreadable as his eyes met hers once more. He gave her a small smile and she returned it enthusiastically, making him blush.

"Oh, I see. She must be hard to work with then."

"Not at all. She's actually great to work with and I have to say it does brighten my day getting a rise out of her," he mentioned with a wistful look in his eyes. She was not what she wanted to hear.

"Well, we should definitely do this again."

"Yeah and have the team come along. They would love a night out like this."

"Or it could be just the two of us," she whispered with her eyes concentrating on his. She moved her hand and placed it on Jane's, causing him to still under his touch.

Getting uncomfortable, he knew he had to get out of there fast, but how? Trying to seem normal and calm, he squeezed her hand and responded with, "That would be great. Can you just excuse me for a minute? I have to use the bathroom." And with a quick smile he took off for the nearest men's room.

Pulling out his phone, he searched for Lisbon's number and dialed quickly, impatiently waiting for her to pick up. He didn't want to seem suspicious by taking to long. Luckily she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He could hear the popcorn popping in the background. Friday movie night. He smiled realizing how much he missed his Lisbon.

"Lisbon. I need your help."

"Jane? What's wrong?" She sounded nervous since Jane never really needed her help.

"I'm a tad in over my head and I need some help."

"Okay. What do you need help with?"

"Before I tell you, I need to know whether or not you know Susan Mitchell, your replacement."

"Well, I've never met her face to face, but I know of her."

"Perfect. Okay, here's what I need you to do."

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Sorry to leave it with such a cliffie, but it had to be done. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**hol**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanging up with Lisbon, Jane made his way back to the table, sitting down with Susan once again. Knowing that it would take Lisbon some time to follow through with the plan they concocted, Jane decided to start up what he thought would be a lengthy conversation.

"So, Susan. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Taken back, Susan smiled, thinking that Jane was hinting at something she had been wishing for since the beginning of this dinner. "No. I did, but that ended badly." She looked away, really putting on a show for Jane. Of course he saw through this, but he didn't want to embarrass her. She was doing that well enough without his help.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Pretending to be interested would help with the plan later on. Leading her on would only crush her more when Lisbon came into play. Though this was mean, he needed to cut this off fast.

"Well, Dave and I had been seeing each other for just over a year and we were in love. Or so I thought. One night, only a couple days after our first year anniversary, I came home early to surprise him with a home cooked meal, thinking he wasn't going to be home for another hour or so. I get home and head for the bedroom, going to change into something more alluring, only I find him already allured by our cleaning lady. After confronting him, I found out that he was giving her a 'bonus' almost every week. That bastard was lucky I didn't cut his manly hood off right there and then. I'd like to see how far he'd get then."

Jane just sat there, a little shocked by her last statement and starting to rethink his little plan. He rather liked his manly hood and wasn't quite ready to part with it just yet. Looking at his watch, he found it was too late. Lisbon was due any minute. Oh well. Lisbon had a gun. Probably not with her, but he could always pretend.

"Wow. That must've been tough. I would probably have trust issues after that."

"You would think so, but you really only have to be more careful about the men you go after…not that you would be going after any men." She smirked at her last words.

He smirked as well, but it was more of a grimace. He was just about to reply when he felt a pair of hands and arms snake down his shoulders and around his neck. Go time.

Holding onto the arms, he smiled and stood, turning around to face a very breathtaking sight. Lisbon stood before him dressed in an outfit he never would've thought she would own.

She had to rack her brain to come up with the perfect outfit, but she found it. She was wearing some dark, tight fitted, denim jeans that hugged her hips, a tight vee-neck sweater with a green tanks top underneath, showing at the beginning of the vee part, and some black heels that brought her height up a whole two inches. She also had her hair wild and curly, some black eyeliner and eye shadow, and the slightest hint of lipstick that reddened her lips in a pouty manner.

"Patrick?" The name sounded foreign on her lips, but she could give away her role by calling him by is work name. He was staring at her, mouth slightly opened in shock. "Jane?"

That got his attention. Swallowing, he closed his mouth and replaced the shock with a graceful smile.

Blushing at his reacting, she asked, "Is this too much?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No at all. You look perfect." She smirked, knowing that wasn't all he was thinking.

After staring at her for another couple seconds, he seemed to remember Susan was behind him. Reluctantly removing his eyes from Lisbon, he looked to Susan ready to make the introductions. "Susan? This is Jennifer, my fiancée. Jennifer? This is Susan, my temp boss." The two women shook hands, mumbling greetings.

Jane turned back to Lisbon. "So, Jennifer, what brings you here?" He hated calling her Jennifer, but it was the first name he came up with. Teresa just fit her so much better.

"Just wanted to see you. I was wondering when you would be coming home. I miss you." She stuck out her lower lip slightly, giving him her big puppy dog eyes. She watched as his eyes darkened with desire right there on the spot. Oh, how he wanted to take those lips with his own.

"I'll be home once I'm done here. Did you want to stay since you're already here?"

Susan stood up just then. "You know what? It's getting late. We can get our check and you can head off."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. You go on ahead. I'll see you at work on Monday. It was nice meeting you, Jennifer. Have a nice weekend."

Lisbon spoke up. "It was nice meeting you, too. Enjoy your weekend." Taking Jane's hand in her own, she waited a moment to let him drop money on the table, and then dragged him out of the restaurant, leaving a very shocked Susan in their wake.

* * *

Jane and Lisbon stumbled out of the building, grins plastered on their faces. Not really noticing it, the two continued to walk hand in hand towards their cars. Jane broke the silence with a sigh. "The look on her face was priceless. Thanks for coming all the way down here just to trick your replacement. Hopefully I didn't ruin your movie night."

"No, it's fine. That's probably the most I've done on a Friday night in a long time. It was refreshing from the usual Friday night. Plus, it's not that late. I can still watch my movie."

Glancing at his watch, he was surprised that it was only 10. "Wow. I thought it was later. I guess I'll just go home or drive around for a little while."

Lisbon gave him a sideways glance, taking in his profile. "Well, if you want, you can come back with me and watch a movie. You look too tired to be driving. And after you've rested I can drive you back so you can get your car."

He looked at her, considering her for a moment. The intensity of his watchful eyes made her shift nervously. She suddenly felt the need to backtrack. "Well, I mean you don't have to, only if you want to."

Blinking a couple times, he came out of his little staring contesting that she wasn't participating in. "I would love to, Lisbon. Thanks for the offer."

She was a tad surprised that he took her offer, but she was mostly regretting her invitation, figuring most of the night would be spent with Jane trying to find Lisbon's inner most secrets. "Just one condition," she spoke up, standing next to the driver's side door.

"And that is?"

"No using that mentalist crap on me. This is just a movie night between two friends. I'm not one of your patients. Got it?"

He held up his hands in front of him, protecting himself from the sudden accusatory tone. "Got it. Don't worry; I wouldn't use that 'mentalist crap' on you outside of work. That is for my pleasure only."

Nodding in agreement, she opened the door and got it, starting the car while he got in on the other side. They drove in silence, both lost in thought. Five minutes later, they arrived at Lisbon's apartment building.

Once inside, Jane immediately made his way to her couch. Lisbon went into the kitchen to find her popcorn cold and in need of replacement. She heard Jane putting the DVD in the player. "I'll be out there in a minute. Just making some more popcorn."

"Okay. I don't like your DVD player and I'm pretty sure it doesn't like me either."

"Jane? What are you doing to my DVD player? I swear if you break that, you and me will have some issues."

"Calm down, woman! I was just stating our dislike for each other. Don't worry; I wouldn't break anything. Now hurry up with the popcorn."

Lisbon just rolled her eyes, listening the steady popping noise coming from her microwave.

* * *

"Okay. Let's start it." Lisbon walked into the living room to find Jane on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently on her coffee table. She was surprised at the feel of comfort that the sight of Jane there gave her. Knowing someone was there for her was a feeling she wasn't used to, but was willing to get over.

They changed from a comedy to a horror movie, where Lisbon spent most her time listening to the movie, her hands covering her eyes. Jane was paying attention to the movie, but was watching Lisbon. Her jumpiness made him smile. He was surprised at her reactions to the horror when she saw real life horror everyday but didn't seem to flinch.

"What?" He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice she turned to face him.

"Oh. Nothing. Just found it interesting that you can't stay still during a horror film, but you can handle it in real life."

"Jane," she started quietly. "I can't handle it in real life, I just have to pretend that I can because it's my job. It's hard. I keep a mask on, kinda like what you do."

He gave her his famous smirk. "And here I thought no one noticed. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it past you."

"Yeah, I have that skill, being able to see through people."

Silently, she turned her head back to the TV. "I'm sorry." It was such a quiet statement; she almost thought she hadn't heard it.

"What are you sorry about?"

"That I assumed that the deaths didn't affect you."

"It's okay. I'm glad though that my mask is working enough to fool even the psychic."

"Now, now Lisbon. You know I'm not a psychic. Tsk tsk."

"Mhm, sure you aren't."

"I'm not."

Lisbon turned back to him. "Okay, so you're telling me you have no clue what I'm thinking right now?"

"Well, I know what you're thinking, but it doesn't mean I'm psychic."

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking?"

"That you like the fact that I'm here. It's almost comforting for you to have someone here with you on a quiet evening. It's something you aren't used to, but you are willing to get used to it."

Slightly shocked, Lisbon just stared at him. Jane took the time to take in her face at such a close proximity. She was beautiful. Gorgeous even. Her emerald eyes popping with the tank top she still wore with the black sweater. She still had that slightly pouty look to her lips, and they still gave him that desire to capture them now.

Lisbon looked up to his eyes and found that his eyes had clouded over, darkened by a desire that grew in a few seconds flat. Mesmerized by the look in his eyes, she found herself unable to move away. Oh what she would give to close the few inches between them. Jane apparently also had that on his mind. Was it just her, or was he getting closer?

Jane held her eyes with his as he leaned in. With one last smoldering look, he claimed her lips as his.

His lips immediately molded to hers. He felt her legs go to jelly as his hand came up to caress her face while the other found a place on her hip. Lisbon let her senses take over as she pushed him back on the couch and straddled his lap. She pulled her hips closer to his, grinding her herself to him. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

Slowly, his hands crept up the back of her shirt, burning her in a sensual path. The moan that came from the back of her throat was all that he needed to take her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay on my stories, I've just been super busy lately. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**hol**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lisbon slowly opened her eyes to feel a _very _masculine arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Remembering last night, she snuggled into the arm, comforted by the fact that it, and the man attached to it, was now hers.

"Jane?" she whispered. He smirked, but quickly went expressionless again. He could always tell when he was awake. "I saw that." She smirked as she traced her finger down the slope of his nose and watched him twitch his nose back and forth.

"You didn't see anything," he whispered as he snatched her finger mid-climb.

"Of course not," she said gently as she leaned in to press her lips to his in a sweet morning kiss. He moaned against her mouth, using his arm to pull even closer to his body. She could already feel him hard against her leg.

"This early, Jane?" she questioned against his mouth.

"Consider it your morning exercise without have to get out of bed." Sighing, she wrapped her self around him, repeating a familiar activity from last night.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, slightly breathless.

Chuckling slightly, he answered cockily, "I'm pretty sure that was filling enough for you, don't you think?"

Slapping him playfully on the arm, she sat up, pulling the covers with her. "If you don't answer me seriously, you won't get any food."

"Well, then that is a whole different matter. I would love some pancakes, but let me make them." He started getting up, ready to look for his boxers that her somewhere under the pile of clothes they created last night. Lisbon saw this and quickly pushed him back down on the bed.

"Nah ah ah. You are not going anywhere. I'm going to run and make the pancakes then we are having breakfast in bed. I would like to enjoy this time we have before you have to go back to work and back to her." With her hands still pressing down firmly on his chest. He took hold of the wrist and leaned up to meet her lips in a soft kiss.

"I hope you aren't jealous, love. I would never look at another woman. I only have eyes for you."

" That…was…the corniest line I have ever heard!" Laughing, she stood up, grabbed his shirt and ran out to the kitchen.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Jane was the last one to arrive as usual, but the only one in a good mood considering it was a Monday.

Everyone stared at him as he came in with coffees for the team while whistling softly to himself. "Looks like someone put too much sugar in their tea this morning," Rigsby whispered to Cho.

"I heard that," Jane said, smiling kindly and the tall man. "And, no. Not too much sugar. Just a really good weekend."

* * *

Susan heard the commotion and came out to see Jane smiling and whistling to himself. She was still hurt by the rejection she got on Friday, but she was glad to see that Jane was happy. Of course she thought he would be happier with her, but he'll probably figure that out soon. She caught the tail end of the conversation as she walked over to join the group.

"So, Jane how was your weekend with Jennifer?"

"Jennifer?" Jane had completely forgotten the fake name they had made up for Lisbon on Friday.

"Who's Jennifer?" Rigsby asked from his desk.

"That's what I would like to know." Jane stood there for a minute and then it dawned on him. "Oh. Right. Jennifer from Friday night. It was great."

"Who's Jennifer?" Rigsby asked, now getting frustrated that he wasn't getting an answer.

* * *

Susan ducked out of the room, letting Jane explain while she went to visit Minelli. She had a quick question for him. Once she left, Jane told them all about how he had Lisbon come and pretend that she was his girlfriend and that her name was Jennifer because even though Susan knows Lisbon's name, she doesn't know what Lisbon looks like.

Though what Jane didn't know, was that Susan did know that it was Lisbon. She had seen her ID card on Minelli's desk and quickly recognized the brunette as Lisbon. Knocking on the office door, she slowly let herself in. "Sir?"

"Yes, Mitchell?"

"I have a quick question for you. Are co-workers allowed to date?"

"No. It's against the regulations. Why? Who is dating?"

"Well, I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure Senior Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane are, Sir." Susan looked down at his desk, not daring to raise her eyes to meet his.

"What? No, that's impossible. Lisbon hates Jane."

Susan then explained what happened Friday night and this morning. "So I just assumed they were dating."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know, Mitchell. You may go. I'll take care of this."

Susan walked out just as Minelli picked up the phone.

* * *

Lisbon was just about to call Jane when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lisbon. I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Did you see Jane over the weekend?"

How did he know? Jane wouldn't have told him. He knows the rules-Susan! "Um, yes, Sir, I did."

"Did I tell you that you can't talk to anyone from on the team?"

"Actually, Sir, you didn't. You said I wasn't allowed to talk to any of the agents and Jane technically isn't an agent. He's the consultant."

"Yes, but you knew that it wasn't an invitation to talk to him either. And you know that rules that you aren't allowed to date someone on the team. So either you break if off with the man, or I will have to put him on another team."

Lisbon didn't even need to think this one over. She couldn't live without Jane in her life everyday, so she would have to break it off. She wouldn't loose him as a friend and teammate in one swell swoop. She would break it off and still have him in her life. "I will break it off, Sir," her voice cracking, about to cry.

"Good. I will see you in one week and after you break it off, no contact until you are back."

"Yes, Sir." Lisbon hung up the phone and sank on her knees, her face in her hands as sobs racked her body.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry to be mean. Please R&R.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**hol**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After releasing every tear she had in her body, she ran dry. Glancing at the clock, she saw it read 6:30. The team would have already gone home and Jane would most likely be heading here. Sure enough, a knock came at her door no more than five minutes later. She only wished that she could ignore the persistent knocking and pretend it was all a dream. But the knocking kept her from her wishes. Reluctantly, she got up from her place at the base of the wall and dragged herself to the door. Standing there a moment, she composed herself as much as she could, preparing herself to break the heart of the only man she ever truly loved.

Sighing, she opened the door to see a grinning blond consultant. As much as she wanted to smile back and let her heart melt in the familiar way it does whenever she was around him, she just couldn't give him a false sense of security.

Jane stood there, looking into her eyes, noticing the red rimmed, glassy stare that matched his gaze. Reaching up to swipe away a tear stain she missed, he was surprised to see Lisbon jump away from his touch rather than lean into it like she normally did. There was something wrong and he was determined to find out what. Ready for a battle, he moved past her and sat down on her couch, instantly comfortable in her small apartment.

She shut the door, but he noticed she didn't lock it. That wasn't a good sign. Patting the empty space next to him, Jane gestured for her to come join him. She shook her head, looked at the ground, took in a deep, ragged breath, and locked her green emeralds with his icy orbs. Jane, unusually nervous, broke the silence first. "Teresa? What's wrong?"

"Jane," she whispered, forcing herself to use his last name, "We have to end this."

He kept a calm expression on his face, but he was falling apart on the inside. "Why?"

Running her fingers through her hair, she got ready to recite the speech she had put together. Unfortunately, one look into his eyes made her lose everything she had prepared to say. "Minelli found out about us. I don't know how, but he did. So I can either lose you as a team member and have you transferred somewhere else, possibly not even in the same building, or keep you on the team and lose you outside of work. I thought it over and I realized that as much as I love seeing you outside of work, I don't think I can deal with not having you there during cases and by my side during interviews. As much as I hate to admit it, I depend on you during those hard cases, Jane. I need you there more as a team member than as a lover. I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind."

Letting out the breath she had been holding since she started her speech, she worked up as much courage as she could and looked into his very emotional face. There was no mask up, just pure, raw emotion and she didn't like what she saw. He was hurt and angry, sad and shocked. He quickly stood and closed the distance between them in two long strides.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and captured her lips forcefully, passing all of his emotions to her. Lisbon went weak at the knees and had just started kissing back when he broke off. He stayed very close to her and held her gaze with such an intensity that it made her look away, hiding her shame.

"You're willing to give that up without a fight? I thought I knew you better. The Lisbon I know wouldn't give up without a fight, especially if it's something worth fighting for, but I can see that I'm not worth fighting for. If this is the case, then forget me working for you. I can't work for someone who can't fight for what they really want. I'll give my two weeks notice tomorrow morning." With that, he brushed past her aggressively and left the apartment, slamming the door one last time.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Lisbon brought her shaking arms around her middle and hugged her stomach and she double over in sobs of tears she didn't know she could have left. She clumsily made her way to her bedroom and slipped under the covers, crying herself into a very restless sleep. Her sobs were loud enough to drown out the angry yelling from the parking lot below.

* * *

Jane got to the parking lot when he started screaming and yelling, punching and kicking, taking all of his anger out on his car. He took one quick last glance up at her window, hoping to she her standing there with a smile, yelling down at it was al a joke, but he knew he wasn't that lucky, only seeing her lights out. Getting behind the wheel probably wasn't the best choice at that moment, but he couldn't sit there knowing she was only a few floors above him. _To hell with going to work to give my resignation,_ he thought. _What was the point? I might as well just call and leave this horrid place._

Before he could change his mind, Jane pulled out his cell phone and called the office, knowing that Minelli would be there. He knew he should be more angry at him than Lisbon for the stupid rule, but he couldn't find it in him for forgive her for something that wasn't in her control. "Hello?"

"Virgil. It's Jane. I'm just calling to give my resignation. Something has come up and I have to leave right away."

Minelli knew the real reason for this sudden plan, but he decided not to get in the middle of things and let the lie slide by. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Okay. Well I'm sorry that you have made this decision-"

"I didn't exactly make it. It was more made for me."

"Well, either way, I'm sorry that you have to leave. It was good working with you, Patrick. Good luck in your future endeavors."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Jane slammed his cell phone shut and started his car, peeling out of the parking lot. The anger that stung him blurred his vision. He wasn't able to clear his mind enough to see that he was drifting into on-coming traffic. He also didn't see the SUV that he was headed for before it was too late.

They hit head on and the collision sent Jane from his driver seat to the pavement outside of the two cars. He only had the strength to open his eyes for a moment, unable to process what had happened before he gave himself to darkness, unable to find a reason to fight it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the angst and tragedy towards the end, but I just kept writing and couldn't stop. I didn't even expect the chapter to end this way. Anyways, happier times to come. There will probably only be another two chapters after this. Please read and review!!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**hol**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loud beeps startled Jane out of his unconscious state to find that his hand held a much smaller, fragile, feminine hand. His heavy lidded eyes followed the length of the arm to see a small brunette woman attached to it, head slumped on the edge of the bed, bending over from a chair that was placed next to his hospital bed. By the looks of it, she had been there all night. Squinting his eyes in thought, he stared at her trying to remember what had happened to have him in the hospital bed to begin with.

Everything came back to him in that moment: the break up, resignation, and the crash. Caring less if he woke her up, he stole his hand back and started rubbing it as if she had burned him. Groaning slightly, Lisbon sat up, her hand shooting to her neck, rubbing out the stiffness that had set in from her sleeping position. "Wha?"

Blinking and yawning once, Lisbon's eyes focused on the man in front of her and sighed to see he was awake. She was relieved for sure, hearing that he was going to make it after getting out of surgery for the glass that was in his skull, but part of her was nervous, knowing things didn't end how she wanted them too the night before. "Jan-"

"Lisbon, what are you doing here?" Jane interrupted. He wasn't ready to see this woman, let alone talk to her yet. He was hurt and there was no denying that. Of course he had put his mask on again, but he had a hard time masking the anger in his voice.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You were in a car accident, Jane. You couldn't possibly think that I wouldn't care. I care Jane, whether you choose to believe that or not." She couldn't contain the sadness dripping from her voice. She didn't want him angry with her even though she knew she deserved it. She just wanted him to want her there with him as a friend.

"Oh, I believe it, but what makes you think I want you here? Lisbon, I resigned from the CBI and I planned to leave as soon as possible, though that seems a little delayed now, but will happen nonetheless."

"Jane, I want you to know that I didn't make this decision to hurt you intentionally. I had a choice given to me. Have you leave the team and keep us together, or have you stay on the team and break us. I was going to do the first, but I couldn't do that to you after all you've been through. You deserve to help find justice with Red John for what he did and I couldn't be selfish and keep you to myself and ruin your chances of doing that. I was put in a difficult situation and I-"

"Why didn't you come to me first? We could've gone and talked to Minelli about it. We could've-"

"No, Jane, we couldn't have. If we went to him, we would've lost any hope for either of them working out. I should've talked to you before taking matters in to my own hands, but I didn't want you to have to choose between your family and me. It just wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but it had to be done."

"Well, Lisbon, you did hurt me not only for breaking us apart, but for not talking to me first."

She closed her eyes, wishing he would call her Teresa once again. Sighing in defeat, she stood and made her way to the door. But just as she was about to turn the doorknob, Jane said the words that made her regret ever having him on the team. "Teresa, I loved you. You helped me move on. For that, I thank you. I just wish we could've worked out."

She turned her head to face him, hopeful to see that 100-watt grin on his face, arms wide open for her, but she only saw his head turned away from her, eyes closed. Nodding to herself, she left without turning back, tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short and sorry it's a little OOC, but I needed to let this scene play itself out without any alternation from me. Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading : )**

**hol**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week since Jane's release from the hospital and his house had already sold. He had scrubbed and painted over the spot that had driven him for so long, finally ready to move on.

Susan had tried to talk to him on multiple occasions, wanting to comfort him, but the guilt of what she had done was stopping her short. After seeing how miserable he had become because of what _she_ did, she gave up on trying to be his and went to plead Jane and Lisbon's case to Minelli. But he held strong to the rules and didn't falter. So Susan apologized and left her replacement position.

Rigsby and Cho had come for most of the week after work to help Jane pack and move. They were both surprised to see all of his stuff going into storage. He told them that his plan was to travel for the next 6 months or so. He was leaving tomorrow afternoon and was very grateful that it was coming so soon.

It was late Friday night and he had told the boys to go and enjoy themselves. They said their goodbyes and handed him a card from Van Pelt. He had read it and smiled at the thoughtfulness from the red head. He would definitely miss them. Cho had also handed him an anonymous package that he had assumed was from Lisbon. It was square and wrapped in blue paper-the color of sadness. He hadn't touched it since he got it, nervous of what it could contain. Sighing, he figured that now would be the best time.

He slowly picked up the package, weighing it in his hand. It was rather light, which either made it a book or a CD. Undoing the tape in the back, he gave himself a point for guessing correctly. It was a CD with Lisbon's handwriting on the front.

_Patrick-_

_Please just listen to this and read the letter as you go. It has the lyrics and my own notes with it._

_-Teresa_

Lifting the CD out of the paper, he noticed the folder piece of paper underneath. He opened it and read the little note at the beginning:

_I was listening to this song and realized that it says everything I never could. It's called _Where I Stood _by Missy Higgins._

_Where I Stood Lyrics_

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none  
There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found my self listening_

Jane- I don't know why I did what I did. I should've been stronger and fought Minelli for this. Made him listen and plead our case to him, but I didn't and for that, I am sorry.

_Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

You need to know that I do really care for you. All this week, I've have been listening to the team talk about this woman, Susan, who has been hitting on you since she walked through the door and it surprised me to feel jealous of this woman that I know you disliked enough to call me in for, but I feel as though maybe you should give her a chance. You could be happy with her and she sounds like she really likes you. Or at least that's what I thought you should do…until I really thought about us.

_See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside_

_Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

You didn't leave without giving me one last thing to think about and I listened. I took time to think about it and I am torn up about what to do and I was torn before you came into my life as a lover. It's harder than you can imagine.

_And I wont be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me then any one I've ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself  
And so I say to you, this is what I have to do._

_Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
She who dares to stand where I stood._

Patrick-I will always be there for you whether you want me there or not. If you need help or just need to talk, I will be there and hopefully you will want me. I need you in my life, Patrick. I love you, Patrick and you have helped me more than you can imagine. Remember that conversation we had about trust? I trust you, more than you could ever know and I like have that feeling of trust. I have you to thank for that and that's why I want you in my life, Patrick, and that's why I made the decision to keep you in my life every day. I chose it so I could see your smile, have you there during a hard case, and just to talk to. I couldn't not have you there every day, Patrick. It's just not an option for me.

Thank you for listening and reading. Hope you have a good flight. I'll miss you.

I love you,

Teresa.

Grabbing his coat and keys, Jane raced out of the building, one destination in mind. He needed Teresa in his life and there was no way he could leave her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the OOC and the odd last sentence. This is the song that the story is named after. Hope you enjoyed it! One chapter to go : )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**hol**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lisbon was sitting on her couch, eating ice cream in her PJs, under a blanket. She had been in this position for over an hour, hoping that her phone would ring and Jane would be on the other end. Why she was hoping for this, she didn't know. She was the one who broke it off and ruined any chance that she could've had with the man she had come to trust more than anyone she had met before. But what she wouldn't give to have his lips on her skin just one more time. No man had ever made those butterflies in her stomach attack her so intensely.

She wondered if he got her CD and note and if had for got his anger long enough to read and listen to it. It had been hard for her to write that letter without crying, not wanting to ruin all she had written. After hearing that song and realizing how close the lyrics are to her feelings, she came to the not-so-surprising conclusion that she was in love with the witty, blue-eyed consultant and she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

She had gone to Minelli the day before and talked to him, begging him to give this relationship a chance; that she would make sure it would stay out of the office. After an hour of convincing, she was happily surprised to hear him say yes.

"If you promise, Lisbon, to keep this out of the office and make sure to keep him under your watch at all times, then I am willing to make this exception," Minelli said. "I'm doing this for a) we need our consultant back for-even though I hate to say it-help closing cases before another team snatches him up and b) I want to see you happy. You spend so much time and effort at work that I wonder if you have any time for anything else. You deserve this, Teresa, so please bring our consultant back."

"Thank you, Sir! I will try," Lisbon replied, unable to hide the giddy smile on her lips. Leaping from her chair, she gave Minelli a hug and ran out the door, a plan already formulating in her head.

Now it's all up to whether Jane decides to go on his trip around the world or not. She hoped that she was enough to convince him to stay.

Suddenly, something extremely cold touched her skin. Looking down, she realized that her spoon missed her mouth completely and the ice cream landed on her chest, also managing to catch her tank top on the way down. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash off the sticky chocolate ice cream, then mode to her bedroom to chance in to the only PJ top she had left: an extremely holey top. _I really need to do the laundry, _she thought to herself.

While on her way back to the couch, her doorbell rang. She quickly looked down at what she was wearing, considering throwing on a regular shirt, but quickly shoved the thought away. _Screw it,_ she thought.

Without looking through the peephole, Lisbon swung the door open coming face to face with the person she wouldn't have expected to see in a very long time. "Jane. What are you doing he-" Before she could get the rest of the question out of her mouth, Jane had pressed his hand over it.

"Just listen to me, okay? Don't say anything and please don't bite my hand. I won't take it away until I'm sure you won't speak. Are you going to speak?" She silently shook her head no and he removed his hand. Keeping with the promise, she gestured to the couch, offering him a seat. He nodded and took her hand, leading them to the couch.

He sighed a little and turned to look at her. He smirked as his eyes traveled down her clothing, noticing that the shirt she was wearing was showing just enough skin to make him curious about the rest of her body under the clothing. Shaking his head slightly, he cleared his mind of those thoughts and focused on what he was going to say

"I got your CD and letter. Just so you know, I love you too. I have for so long, and even when you broke it off, I didn't stop loving you. I had the guys helping me move just so I could see how you were. I couldn't stand not having you there to annoy or just talk to. But I figured that it would have been best if I just left, helped us both move on, but I realized that you're the reason I moved on in the first place and I could leave you behind. I was going to come anyways, whether you rejected me or not, but I was hesitant. Thankfully your letter came, giving me the courage to come here."

Lisbon just sat there, staring at him, wanting to say something, but remembering his request that she don't speak. Jane seemed to remember this too after a moment without a reply. "Oh, right, you can speak now."

With a smirk playing on her lips, Lisbon leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. This kiss wasn't like their first, slow and sweet. This one was intense, immediately hot. Jane had his hands in her hair, holding her mouth to his, not wanting to let go. Lisbon grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling herself into his lap. Lisbon pulled her mouth from his with one last peck, and moved her mouth along his jaws, feeling it tense up beneath her mouth. Smirking once more, she moved to the one spot she discovered the last time they were together, right behind his ear.

He moaned as she sucked the sensitive skin into her mouth, and she felt him grow beneath her legs. She moved her mouth to his ear, whispering, "Well, hello," as her hand moved slowly down between them. "I've missed you."

"What about me?" he chuckled. Lifting her up, he carried her into her bedroom.

"I've missed you most of all."

* * *

Sitting up in the early morning light, Lisbon looked down at the beautiful, sleeping consultant. She leaned down, pressing her mouth to his, felling a smile spread on his lips. "Morning. Time to get ready for work."

"Work?" His faced mirrored confusion. "I resigned."

"I got you your job back and Minelli said he would give us a chance. You just have to control yourself."

"I'll try my best. For you, for _us._"

Kissing him once more, Lisbon made her way out of bed, ready to make some coffee. Turning her head back to him, she left saying, "I'm glad you didn't choose Susan. She definitely couldn't love you more that I can."

"Don't I know it." Smiling, he followed her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there's the ending, and hopefully you liked it. I wasn't going to go into details, but maybe the next one. This was the first story I've finished so it's not the best, but let me know how I can improve please :) Thanks for reading!**

**hol**


End file.
